warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Karuk's Revenge
A survivor from Pal'ea, which was recently attacked by Kvaldir has arrived at Riplash Stand, the stronghold of the Kvaldir in Borean Tundra. He has come for revenge against those who had killed their father and everyone he knew and also destroyed his home. The Aliiance and Horde sends soldiers to help Karuk in his quest, as they want to strengthen ties with the Tuskarr. Karuk has his revenge against the Kvaldir, but in a vision Karuk's father Ariut informs him that the spirits of the dead tuskarr would not rest in peace and the naga priestess at Riplash Stand has the answers. Karuk travels there to find naga priestess chained. Karuk frees her and she tells him that the Kvaldir had attacked Riplash city and sacrificed naga and tuskarr alike to awaken an ancient being named Leviroth. The naga priestess slays the kraken, Leviroth with the Trident of Naz'jan, thus saving the countless lives in Borean Tundra and destroying Kvaldir plans of awakening Leviroth. As the spirits would rest now, Karuk returns to Pal'ea to rebuild his home. Seeking Help The Kvaldir attacked all the major tuskarr villages in Borean Tundra, with no reason at all. Tuskarr being a friendly and peaceful race were shocked at such drastic attacks. One of the villages ravaged by the Kvaldir was Pal’ea. The attack was so quick that most of the villagers and defenders were killed, with only some of them able to retreat and survive. One of the survivors was Karuk. Everyone Karuk knew was slain by the mist men, including his father Ariut. Ariut was slain by the leader of the Kvaldir party which attacked Pal’ea, Gamel the Cruel. Karuk was alone, helpless and desperate. By tuskarr law, he should slay the ones who had killed his kin. But Karuk was scared of the Kvaldir. He had witnessed the strength and brutality of the Kvaldir first hand. He was afraid that he could get himself killed if he followed the goal of slaying Gamel the Cruel. Gamel the Cruel had reportedly left Pal’ea and went for their stronghold at Riplash Stand. So Karuk went of seeking help of anyone who was willing to help him in his endeavor. First he went to a fellow survivor of Pal’ea, Waltor. Waltor explained Karuk that their situation at Pal’ea was bad, and they had to take efforts to rebuild the Pal’ea and slay the Kvaldir at Pal’ea. Waltor said he could not help Karuk at that time, but would happily send someone or come himself when the situation was stable. Karuk agreed that first Pal’ea needed to be rebuilt and told that he would travel to the main stronghold of Kvaldir in Borean Tundra, Riplash Stand. Karuk bade farewell to Waltor and left for Riplash Stand. Along the way, Karuk reached Valliance Keep and stayed for rest and proposals for help. Counselor Talbot met with Karuk. Karuk narrated the incident with the Kvaldir attack and tuskarr laws of slaying the ones who killed kin. Counselor Talbot revealed the difficulties Alliance were facing at Borean Tundra. The Cult of the Damned and the nerubian attacks had left Alliance helpless as well. Talbot explained that the Alliance didn’t have enough men to help Karuk, but would offer help later. Karuk thanked for Talbot’s support and left for Riplash Stand. Diplomatic Mission After setting up the defenses of Valliance Keep, General Arlos and Counselor Talbot sent a group of Alliance soldiers to Riplash Stand for helping Karuk. The Alliance had long wanted to establish friendly and diplomatic relations with the native tribes of Northrend. The native tribes knew better the landscape, which would help the Alliance in the upcoming war against the Lich King. At Warsong Hold, Garrosh Hellscream wanted similar benefits with native tribes as friends. With the intention of securing ties with the tuskarr, Hellscream also sent a group of Horde soldiers to Waltor of Pal’ea for help. Waltor remembered his promise to Karuk and sent the Horde soldiers to Riplash Stand to meet Karuk and help him. The Alliance and the Horde soldiers reached Riplash Stand at the same time. Due to the truce between Horde and the Alliance, the soldiers didn’t attack each other. Karuk was overwhelmed with the help he had got from both factions and was happy that he would finally get justice. Karuk explained the soldiers about the Kvaldir and his inability to fight the kvaldir. Karuk requested the soldiers from both the factions to help him pay the blood debt and see his revenge is fulfilled. He sent the soldiers to kill Skadir Raiders and Skadir Longboatsmen at Riplash Stand to minimize the Kvaldir numbers. The soldiers obeyed and did as Karuk told them and killed the raiders and the longboatsmen. Then came the time for Gamel the Cruel to die. Karuk had bravely entered Riplash Stand and surveyed the Kvaldir numbers and where Gamel the Cruel lived. The leader had made his abode inside a cave on the beach. With all the raiders and the longboatsmen dead, the leader, Gamel the Cruel was alone and easy to defeat. Gamel, the leader of the Skadir clan was in the cave, just as Karuk had reported. He just had two skadir guards at the entrance of the cave. The Alliance and the Horde soldiers showed great co-operation killing the guards and making enough noise to make Gamel the Cruel come out of the cave, rather than entering the cave, where Gamel would have advantage. Gamel fought with great ferocity, but a group of thirty soldiers was too much for Gamel. The soldiers slew Gamel the Cruel and brought his head to Karuk to verify that the deed was done. A Father's Words Karuk was finally pleased. His blood duty, revenge was fulfilled and justice was served. He would return to Waltor and the rest of the survivor and start a new life at Pal’ea. The spirits of slain tuskar would finally rest in peace, or so he thought. One night while sleeping, Karuk had a dream about his father, Ariut. In the dream the spirit of Ariut came to Karuk and told him that the spirits of tuskarr were not at peace. Something was stopping them from letting the mortal world leave. Ariut told Karuk that the Kvaldir had imprisoned a naga priestess in their stronghold of Riplash Stand. Ariut advised Karuk to meet with the naga priestess and all the answers lied with her. Karuk had heard rumors about the naga priestess, but had not seen her himself, during his surveys. Karuk once again requested the Alliance and Horde soldiers to help him out with his newfound mission. During the travel, Karuk saw statues of a beautiful naga woman. By the looks of the statues, she was definitely their queen or goddess. (The statues all over Riplash Stand are of Queen Azshara’s. This proves that at some point Queen Azshara arrived at Northrend, or the naga had not completely left Northrend after Illidan’s defeat at Icecrown Citadel). On the road, Karuk saw a tuskarr battling a Riplash Myrmidon. To save a fellow tuskarr, Karuk and the soldiers killed the Riplash Myrmidon and granted the tuskarr life. Soon Skadir Longboatsmen arrived on the scene and started attacking Karuk and his group, but the attack was thwarted. Karuk asked the saved tuskarr, who he was and why he was fighting a myrmidon. The tuskarr thanked Karuk for saving his life. The tuskarr revealed that the Kvaldir were animals and had no shred of mercy inside them. The Kvaldir forced the prisoners, both naga and tuskarr to fight with each other till someone gets killed. Then the winner would get killed anyway. The tuskarr said it would have been mercy to just kill them already. He recognized Karuk and told him about his father, and that Ariut fought till the end, until killed by Gamel the Cruel. Karuk sent the tuskarr away to Pal’ea or Kaskala where he might survive this Kvaldir attacks. The Trident of Naz'jan Then Karuk reached a temple, where he thought he might find Veehja, the naga priestess. Karuk went inside the temple and the naga priestess was there. At first the naga priestess was hostile towards Karuk, but when she understood that Karuk had come to free her, she co-operated. After being freed by Karuk, the naga priestess asked Karuk the reason for releasing her. Karuk explained the vision that the tuskarr spirits would not rest and answers lied with Veehja. Veehja agreed that the spirits would not sleep until a terrible danger hanging over all mortal heads was vanquished. Veehja told Karuk a story about her Queen Azshara and the naga presence in Northrend. Five hundred years ago, the naga Queen Azshara imprisoned a vile being called Leviroth in the deep seas. But the Kvaldir, the mist men were taking efforts in releasing the kraken Leviroth from the waters below. The Kvaldir stormed the city of Riplash Stand and took most of the naga as captive and began sacrificing the naga in hopes of awakening Leviroth. After all the naga were sacrificed, the Kvaldir started sacrificing the tuskarr. That was why the tuskarr spirits would not rest. Veehja agreed to help Karuk, as she had her own revenge in mind. She told Karuk that in the ruins of Riplash city, the Kvaldir known as Ragnar Drakkarlund has possession of a very special weapon known as the Trident of Naz’jan. Veehja told Karuk that if they had any chance of defeating Leviroth, they needed that Trident. The group entered the Riplash city, with Veehja and Karuk at its front and killed as many Kvaldir as possible and took the Trident of Naz’jan from the corpse of Ragnar Drakkarlund. After that they quickly returned to the Riplash Stand before the rest of the Kvaldir attacked them. Veehja told Karuk that Raj Naz’jan ruled the island of Riplash when Azshara imprisoned Leviroth. Queen Azshara blessed Naz’jan and gave him the Trident of Naz’jan to slay Leviroth, should the beast ever escape. The Trident protected the naga of Riplash, but was found by Ragnar Drakkarlund. Leviroth can be killed only by the Trident and nothing else. As the beast was underwater, and no could breathe underwater except for Veehja, she took the responsibility of killing Leviroth. Veehja was at advantage because Leviroth was still in his slumber. With not a moment to spare, Veehja aimed and threw the Trident of Naz’jan at Leviroth’s chest. Leviroth woke up and gave a thunderous roar and sank even deep. Leviroth was dead, Kvaldir’s plan remained incomplete. Veehja had her revenge against the Kvaldir for killing her fellow naga and enslaving her. Karuk was happy that finally the tuskarr spirits can rest. Karuk thanked the Horde and Alliance soldiers and made his way back to Pal’ea to help Waltor in rebuilding his lost home. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra